


And I, You...

by hiimraen



Series: Love, honestly... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Versatile Derek, Established Relationship, Flip-Flop, M/M, Marking, Top!Versatile Stiles, love declaration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimraen/pseuds/hiimraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only fair, since Stiles' had his round, that its Derek's turn.</p><p>Although the other person is (thankfully) asleep, but still, he did so it has to count...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I, You...

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAND HERE WE ARE!
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic, I Love Your... (aka the first part of this series). I've decided that, since there is a serious lacking of Stere!flip-flop scene (or switch scene, if you may) that I'd make one. And since ILY was in the middle of a top!Derek and bottom!Stiles scene, I thought, it'd be nice to start this whole thing with a bottom!Derek scene? 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure about what I was thinking at that moment...
> 
> Anyway this first one is 2007 words filled with half sex scene and half married!bickering scene and I was like 'ohmaigawd did I just written 2k words of porn? What the hell?' and decided to turn this into a chapter by itself. Another chapter is coming up shortly (read that as a day, just to be sure) with Derek's so-called 'turn' at declaring his undying love to Stiles.
> 
> And this whole story would make even more sense if you read the first part first because it's a sequel and like all sequel there have to be a prequel to the sequel and seagulls.
> 
> Um...
> 
> Un-beta'd, if it doesn't make sense, well, blame me and nobody else. Don't even blame your brain. Kudos and comments make my day, so you know, go wild. Be constructive, do damages, I'll come out stronger *suddenly singing What Doesn't Kill You*

 

 

 

“ _Stiles!_ ”

 

Stiles groaned at Derek clenching on his dick, his back arching off the bed even as he tightened his legs around Stiles’ waist. Stiles shuddered as he eyed Derek – his eyes closed, streams of sweat flowing freely from his face to down to his neck, litany of _yes_ and _more_ and _Stiles_ pouring off Derek’s gaping mouth almost like a prayer, his rigid cock bobbing with each thrust from Stiles – his hips snapping hard when he saw every single second of the crimson bleeding into Derek’s eyes.

 

“I’m close,” Derek gasped, and Stiles almost cried out _me too_ but instead he gripped Derek’s shoulders, using the leverage to piston his cock harder, deeper, the way Derek loved it the most. _It won’t be long_ , Stiles thought, as he drove his dick in deep, his balls slapping on Derek’s ass, sending waves of pleasure even on its own. Once, twice, and then a strangled moan escaped from Derek as he throw his head back, his ass squeezing on Stiles’ throbbing cock as spurts of cum gushes out of Derek’s pulsing cock right onto his chest – some even going as far as the hollow of his throat – the base where the knot formed throbbing along but not expanding as it was not needed, not now at least.

 

Stiles let go of Derek’s shoulders, feeling smug and satisfied with his work. I _did that to_ my _Alpha_ , he thought, feeling oddly possessive for a moment – well, he did made Derek came without touching him, _not once_ , so he’s entitled to it that’s for sure.  

 

Stiles slowed his pace, dragging his dick out almost all the way before slowly slotting it back, enjoying how Derek almost sighed in relief each and every time Stiles bottomed out, the walls holding tightly to his cock. “Derek,” Stiles whined (he’s not ashamed to admit that, mostly because it was his dick inside Derek’s ass – surely whining is the kind of thing you’re allowed to do when you’re in this kind of situation), “I’m close – please…”

 

Stiles choked on his words when he felt more than see Derek’s eyes gazing at his body, the in and out of his cock, languidly  as if it was dance, the movement and tempo ingrained on each and every single muscle on Stiles’ body. After that came the ten sharp points, Derek’s claw pressing threateningly an inch over where Stiles ends and Derek begins in this whole mess. “Yeah?” Derek asked, his voice real soft and saccharine, sending thrill and shiver from Stiles’ spine all the way up to his head, cajoling his head into nodding frantically at that.

 

Stiles can almost feel the way that Derek was forcing his chute to contract at will, tightening and relaxing delightfully, almost like it was milking Stiles’ hard dick. Stiles took in a sharp breath when Derek dragged those claws higher, raking over Stiles’ stomach leaving behind red trails in its wake. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, almost unwillingly, looking down at Derek who was admiring his handiwork, the red never leaving his eyes. “How close?”

 

Stiles’ hip started to gain back speed as the claws moved passed his belly button, one of the thumb dipping in and tugging at the skin. Stiles groaned inwardly as the sweet heat and the undying pleasure dragged him closer to his completion. One of Derek’s claws stabbed at his right nipple, dead on, and another trailed an invisible line around his left areola, causing Stiles to gasp breathlessly. “How _close_ , Stiles?” Derek reiterated. Stiles tried to answer, _real close_ , but somehow the words seemed to escape his mind, his brain regressed to instinct and overloaded with sensation. He did took Derek’s hands in his, though, grasping them tightly as he continued to move his hips, in and out, succumbing to the exploding heat at the bottom of his stomach.

 

Derek moved their hands towards Stiles’ head, and the next thing he knew Derek was wrenching his head down, inches away from Derek’s face – the crimson red in his eyes almost illuminating this close. Derek angled Stiles’ head a little to the right, tightening the legs he still have around Stiles’ waist, reminding him about his impending completion – and somehow Stiles’ lower body seemed to be eager to follow Derek’s direction, even when Stiles’ himself not really sure about the… _quality_ of the work in that moment of weakness, so to speak.

 

Stiles was about to say something – maybe commenting on Derek’s prowess or something to that effect – when Derek licked a stripe straight from Stiles’ jaw to the back of his ear, before whispering to Stiles, “come”, in his bed voice. Stiles stuttered Derek’s name, before his own hip snapping once, burying deep in Derek’s ass and he just came. Derek kept on nuzzling his left side (his favourite side, for some reason) as he emptied out in Derek’s ass, his spurts dying down to drizzle much faster than those stupid werewolves and stupid freaky werewolf balls and stupid freaky werewolf spunk.

 

“That,” Stiles said before he full on collapsed on top of Derek, not caring one bit about how his front was going to be semented (hah, _pun_ , take that post-coital syndrome) to Derek’s if he stayed that way – Stiles’ the kind that fall asleep immediately, especially after 3 rounds with Derek plus foreplays and blowjobs. Stiles breathed in and out several times – all the while, Derek was busy massaging his back and lower back, which felt awesome by the way – before bravely lifting his head and crossing his hands on top of Derek’s chest to stare down at him (in what Stiles’ hope was in a menacing manner). “That was so unfair,” Stiles finished and Derek, that _jerk_ , simply laughed and freaking _dumped_ Stiles on his side of the bed like his a rug or something. Derek didn’t even make a face when the movement caused Stiles’ dick to slide out of his used, sloppy hole, that stupid jerk.

 

Derek angled their bodies so that the two of them were facing each other, both of their heads pillowed on Stiles’ pillow. Stiles yawned, his mouth as wide as he could to take in all the oxygen his brain deemed necessary, before clicking his mouth shut. Derek’s eyes glinted with amusement, even though the rest of his face was his normal stoic façade. “What,” Derek asked, his voice mocking, “tired already?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he took stock of the mess that he had made on his chest – or maybe it was Derek who made that mess, technically speaking. “Hmph, I’m _allowed_ to. Fucking you three times in a row with foreplay _and_ blowjobs is tiring as fuck.” Derek was eyeing Stiles’ chest too, looking a little like he’s restraining himself from either rubbing the cum into Stiles’ skin (marking his territory) or licking them off his chest. There’s a sound that Stiles could only translate as a _smug-huff_ , before Derek opened his mouth and Stiles already knew what he was about to say. “I already told you –”

 

“ _No._ ”

 

“I said,” Derek continued, not even bothering to look at Stiles as he completely forgone his earlier restraint and ran a finger on Stiles’ abs, playing with his own sticky cum that was making a mess on his happy trail, “you should just let me fuck you, but no – ‘Stiles wants to have his way with Derek’s ass many, many times, in many different position’”. Derek was mocking him – Derek was mocking him and Stiles will not have this. “You’re an asshole,” Stiles replied, which was kind of low on the come-back scale, but what the hell – he’s boneless right at the moment, what are you expecting, a death threat?

 

There’s another smug-huff, this time accompanied by a feral grin. “I’m the asshole that you just love fucking, right,” Derek stated, although Stiles was sure the true intent of that statement, based on the way it was worded, was supposed to be a question. Still, the question would have been answered in the same manner, anyway, so Stiles would not be arguing with Derek about tone and his way with words – which is, by the way, a whole other story. Stiles, in retaliation, made a grab of Derek’s ass, squeezing a globe tightly before landing a hard smack on it; the sound was almost too loud if Stiles didn’t know that Derek could handle the pain. “Well, I mean,” Stiles said as he eyed up at Derek’s otherwise annoyed face, “it is a lovely ass.”

 

Stiles grinned when Derek’s face stayed like that, glaring at him (half-heartedly, Stiles knew) and after a few more seconds of glare meet grin, Derek huffed out a sigh, his whole feature crumpling into a tired face. “Sleep,” Derek commanded, before he pushed Stiles on one shoulder and pulling his tight until Derek’s front was plastered on Stiles’ back. Stiles sighed, resigned to the fact that now both his front and back were covered in the Alpha’s spunk – still, Stiles won’t trade the world to have this, the two of them kind of deserve this little after all the things that they’ve been through.

 

The heat that Derek was giving off was so comfortable, that Stiles’ body instantly felt overuse and sleep was now running through his body. Derek pulled his body closer, sighing directly on the back of Stiles’ neck even as he slotted one leg in between Stiles’. “You know,” Stiles said, effectively breaking the sleep pretense that Derek was doing on his own, “We should do this more – the whole ‘me topping you’ thing”. There was the sound of cloth shuffling, Stiles’ head burying deeper into the pillow as Derek lifted his head to stare at the side of Stiles’ head. “What do you mean, we always –”

 

“I know, Derek. I know.” Stiles heaved in a sigh, feeling his back suddenly tensing for no reason. “But…I mean you topped me more times that I did you and although most of times we do switch a lot but I always get to be the ‘sloppy second’ and just mmprrhggg!” If Stiles could, he’d turned around to glare at Derek for clamping his hand over Stiles’ mouth to shut him up – but in all honesty, Stiles was glad that Derek did what he did, because otherwise Stiles would be horrendously embarrass with what he might have said.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said, his voice oddly calm, “please, go to sleep.”

 

Stiles reached with both his hands, effectively pulling at the hand that Derek was using to cover his mouth. “Derek, just –”

 

“Your argument is giving me mix messages, I don’t know whether to cry, laugh, or fuck you.”

 

Stiles stalled as he let Derek’s words soaked in. Stiles tried to turn around, to get a look at Derek – although he was sure that Derek would be playing dead – but with the way that Derek’s face was plastered to his neck and all, his effort was for naught. Stiles huffed as he blinked into the silent night. “I’d agree if it’s the last one.”

 

“No,” Derek answered without missing a beat, his voice quiet yet sharp, “sleep.” The hands around his waist tightens, fingers splayed over his beating heart, the warmth seemingly seeping through his marked skin. Stiles closed his eyes at last, not wanting to fight the sleep that was way on their way. Another yawn escaped from Stiles mouth, accompanied by a full body shiver. “You actually wanted to fuck me while I’m sleeping, don’t you, you perverted wolf?”

 

The hands on his stomach trailed lower, hovering just inches from Stiles’ cock, as Derek lifted his head a little before he whispered softly directly to Stiles’ ear. “Don’t give me ideas, Stiles.”

  
There was a single squawk, a huff and then the sound of a body being slammed back into the bed, the springs in the mattress squeaking as a muffled groan escaped from someone’s mouth. In the dark of the night, a low growl sounded for a few second, menacing and low. “Sleep _now_.”

 

 

 

Oo0oO

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A TUMBLR. AND I KNOW THAT MY PREVIOUS URL WAS HIIMRAEN BUT I'VE CHANGED AND GREW UP AND MATURED AND NOW IT IS A NEW URL
> 
> +++++[MY TUMBLAAAH!](www.howlinginthedeep.tumblr.com)+++++


End file.
